1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments in accordance with the present invention generally pertain to the retrieval and storage of information.
2. Related Art
Software applications generally known as “HyperText Markup Language (HTML) editors” are used to create Web pages. As an alternative to using an HTML editor, a Web page can be created by entering HTML codes directly into a text editor. However, the use of text editors can require a greater understanding of HTML and other Web technologies, while HTML editors offer more convenience and are easier to use.
Greater and greater numbers of people are creating their own Web sites, as a means of sharing news, pictures, and other information with friends and relatives who may be at a distance. Even more people may be open to creating a Web site if the process for doing so was more intuitive and perhaps even more convenient.